1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of micro-lens arrays on substrates and single micro-lens. More particularly, the present invention is related to novel processing techniques to achieve mass production of extremely small sized micro-lens down to deep sub-micron range with a lens-to-lens distance also in the deep sub-micron range wherein these micro lens arrays are manufactured with high throughput and very low cost.